1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to antennas for portable wireless communication devices, particularly to a triple-band antenna.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the developments of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high-end electronics products almost anytime and anywhere.
Typical portable wireless communication devices generally include a single band antenna to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. The single band antenna provides only one frequency band for communication and cannot satisfy the consumer's desire that their electronic device be operated at multiple frequency bands. A dual-band antenna can solve the aforesaid problems. However, the volume of the conventional dual-band antenna is relatively large, and occupies a relatively large space within the portable wireless communication device. In addition, the conventional dual-band antenna is not suitable for developing a communicating system providing more than two frequency bands.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.